EL RICO, ELLA POBRE
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Cuando tienes todo en contra para ser feliz, cuando las clases sociales-económicas no son las mismas en la pareja ¿podrán ser felices? No es común ver que una mujer pobre termine casada con un millonario.
1. Chapter 1

**El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta his _toria es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento._**

El frío había quedado atrás para dejar entrar a la primavera los días cálidos, las flores y la fauna empezaban a despertar con los rayos del sol, las familias se preparaban para tomar vacaciones en un lugar paradisíaco del mundo.

— Vamos Candy no lo pienses más y salta, que son tres metros para ti que trepa árboles. Cedric Zabat de piel bronceada, ojos cafés, de treinta años, magnate naviero negocio que había heredado de su padre incitaba a Candy a perder el miedo se encontraban de vacaciones en Saint-Tropez, Francia una zona popular entre el "Jet Set" por sus playas y vida nocturna. Se encontraban en su yate de lujo vacacionando hacía tres días que habían llegado de Grecia, ella hermosa de ojos verdes a su paso llamaba la atención, siempre usaba gafas oscuras y su cabellera lacia.

— Una cosa es que los trepe y otra que me aviente ja ja ja. Candy se sumergió en el agua salada al salir a flote paso sus manos en su cabellera lacia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te pareció, lo harías de nuevo?

— Por supuesto.

— Mira quien se despertó.

— ¡Will!

Will de tres años rubio idéntico a su padre una copia exacta no podía negar la sangre que corre por su venas, a sus tres años ha demostrado ser un niño muy inteligente, le gusta jugar ajedrez con su tío.

— Yo voy por él Candy, es de mañana y el sol todavía no se siente, no te preocupes hay seguridad cerca no te pondría en peligro. Candy le sonrió, a su mente vino como lo conoció y todo el apoyo que le ha dado sin pedir nada a cambio, era momento de volver y dejar libre a Cedric para que buscara a una mujer que realmente lo amara como él se merece. Para la servidumbre era un familiar lejano. Candy con su sencillez supo ganárselos, cocinaba y disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos, cuando Cedric salía de viaje.

 **Chicago tiempo atrás**

Señorita se encuentra usted bien, Cedric le hablaba a Candy ella se había desmayado al momento de ver que un auto se dirigía a ella, era una noche fría había llovido durante el día por lo que el suelo se encontraba encharcado.

Cedric levanto a Candy y la subió al auto para llevarla al hospital más cercano, pudo observar que era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de su rostro demacrado, al entrar al hospital con Candy en brazos se acercaron dos enfermeras que la conocían Flammy y Judy.

— ¡Candy!

Una Judy consternada al ver el estado de su colega, a simple vista se notaba que había bajado de peso, las ojeras que se pintaban en su piel blanca así se lo decía. Algo grave le había pasado a su compañera de trabajo, no se preocuparon por ella porque estaba de vacaciones. Sabían que era novia de uno de los Andrew una de las familias más ricas de América.

— ¿Qué le paso a Candy, señor?

— La encontré desmayada en medio de la calle, ¿usted la conoce?

—Si ella trabaja en este hospital, pero se encontraba en descanso.

— Atiéndela por favor me haré cargo de los gastos.

Llevaron a Candy a una habitación Flammy le quito su ropa mojada, preguntándose que rayos había pasado con Candy su estado era deplorable en dos semanas que no la habían visto, en eso llego el doctor Frank le tomaron muestras de sangre, Candy empieza a reaccionar preguntando donde se encuentra. Al ver al doctor Frank se sobresalta

— ¡Doctor Frank!

— Tranquila Candy estas en el hospital. Candy entra en una crisis de nervios gritando que no sepan donde se encuentra, me quieren hacer daño pidiendo casi a gritos que nadie supiera su paradero. Cedric al escuchar que gritaba entro sin tocar, que sucede doctor.

— Candy el señor te encontró desmayada a media calle y te trajo al hospital él se hará cargo de los gastos, quieres que le avisemos a los Andrew.

— No por favor doctor nadie debe saber mi paradero para los Andrew estoy muerta, prométamelo.

— De acuerdo pero debes calmarte.

— No sé preocupe señorita nadie le hará daño de mi cuenta corre, soy Cedric Zabat.

— Candy.

— Bueno ya escucharon su estancia debe permanecer en el anonimato, esta demás decir que soy uno de los benefactores del hospital. Y como lo dice la señorita la familia Andrew no debe estar enterada de su ingreso al hospital, ahora si me permiten quiero hablar a solas con ella.

La autoridad con la que hablaba Cedric dejaba claro que era alguien importante.

— Bueno Candy ya estamos solos, quiero que me tengas confianza sé que los Andrew son una familia poderosa, pero yo también lo soy.

Candy se quedó perpleja pero más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de alguien como Cedric.

— Me escape de casa de los Legan, me mantuvieron encerrada en una de las habitaciones no sé qué pensaban hacer conmigo si matarme para que Albert no supiera de mí.

-¡Albert!

— Sí, William Albert Andrew y yo tenemos una relación.

— Vaya eres novia del magnate William Andrew.

Cedric Zabat pensaba que Candy era una novia de paso para William, pero no podía negar que realmente es una mujer de facciones hermosas y sus esmeraldas verdes lo atraían como un imán.

— Lo entenderé si no quiere ayudarme. Cedric solo sonríe.

— Candy conozco a William, déjame pedir que te traigan algo de comida, por lo visto no has probado bocado. No te interrumpo continua.

— Cuando usted me encontró acababa de escapar me sentí desorientada por la falta de alimento, pero lo que quería era alejarme de ese lugar lo más que se pudiera, antes de que se dieran cuenta que había escapado.

— ¿Y sabes porque te encerraron?

— Sí, soy huérfana piensan que quiero quedarme con la fortuna de ellos.

— Tienes a la familia en contra, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a William o Albert? Yo lo conozco como William.

— Fue hace dos semanas, después la señora Sara me mando a llamar poniendo de pretexto que se sentía mal, al ser enfermera acudí a su casa, pero fue una trampa apenas llegue me sometieron, por más intento que hice de zafarme de los brazos de Neal no pude, puede ver mis brazos morados, gracias al cielo que no me amarraron así pude escapar brincando al árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana. Soy buena trepando árboles.

Me dijeron que William estaba comprometido con Anthea Ferrec y que yo solo era un pasatiempo, que él nunca se fijaría en una persona de baja cuna, lo que siguieron diciendo ya no puedo decirlo, pero se lo imaginara. Me mostraron unas fotografías de ellos juntos. A Candy se salieron las lágrimas ella se había enamorado de Albert, cuando estuvo hospitalizado por un accidente eso hace un año.

— Debes alimentarte Candy, esperare a que cenes si te dan de alta te llevare a mi casa.

— No quisiera que se molestara por mí.

— Si quieres desaparecer de los Andrew y los Legan soy tu mejor opción. Y no me llames de usted.

— Debes tener familia.

— No, Candy me divorcie hace un año, no tengo hijos. No pongas esa cara que no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

— Doctor Frank adelante.

— Bien Candy te quedaras en observación esta noche y mañana serás dada de alta, las marcas que tienes en tus brazos ¿quieres poner alguna denuncia?

— No doctor, solo mantener mi estancia en privado y mañana me iré… renunciare al hospital.

— Eres una excelente enfermera te extrañaremos.

— Bien Candy mañana vendré por ti, no te vayas a escapar por la ventana…

El llamado de su hijo la saca de sus recuerdos el parecido con su padre nadie podía negarlo.

— Mami, mami.

— Will mi niño hermoso ¿quién es el niño más guapo del planeta?

— Yo mami

— Hay avances en la clases de natación.

— Si tío mira. Will se zambullía como pez en el agua le encantaba estar dentro del agua siendo bebe no quería que su madre lo sacara de la tina, le gustaba chapotear hacer ruido con el agua, metía sus juguetes de plástico, era la adoración de su madre le recordaba tanto a su padre.

 **Chicago**

Albert leía el último informe que hace casi un año le entregaran los detectives, el paradero de Candy era desconocido, pero en líneas remarcadas decía que en el hospital sabían de ella, pero por alguna razón guardan esa información, no podía olvidar a Candy esa pequeña enfermera que lo había cautivado con su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, su rostro salpicado con pequeñas pequitas en la nariz. Cuando despertó en el hospital sus ojos se posaron en la enfermera que preparaba una inyección, al voltear hacia él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas que traspasaron su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, sintiendo un calor pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes, esa pequeña enfermera con esa mirada tan tierna y dulce lo había hechizado no encontraba otro calificativo para decir lo que sintió en ese momento, luego escuchar su voz fue deleite para mis oídos, una voz sincera pausada, no fingida seguramente ya sabía quién era yo.

— ¡Buenos días! Señor Andrew le aplicare una inyección no dolerá. Como iba a dolerme si estaba en el cielo mismo con ella, tenía que hablar con George y alargar mi permanencia en el hospital si esa pequeña me cuidaría…

— Candy, si te enseñaron esas malditas fotos donde estoy con Anthea, ¡maldita sea! Recordaba que su tía le dijo que tenían una invitada a cenar que sería una falta de respecto que llegara tarde. Al ver a Anthea la saludo como un amigo habían tenido una relación en el pasado, ella le pidió que salieran al jardín tomándose de su brazo, entre platica sin sentido, Albert no sabía qué hacía en su casa, hasta que la vio de frente sin pensarlo lo beso.

— William.

— Discúlpame George estaba distraído.

— ¿Pensando en la señorita Candy?

— No te lo voy a negar amigo, a veces me pregunto si fue un sueño, cuando la vi por primera vez en el hospital al despertar me quede cautivado por sus lindos ojos verdes. Después de que Albert fue dado de alta del hospital busco a Candy se sentía atraído por ella, su sencillez a pesar de no pertenecer al mismo status social tenían muchas cosas en común amaban la naturaleza, la diferencia de edad no les importaba.

— Recuerdo que eres el único paciente que no quiere ser dado de alta ja ja ja. Lo bueno es que no te casaste con Anthea, que parecía tu sombra, al enterarse que Candy ya no estaba contigo, te diste cuenta a tiempo la clase de mujer que era, quería hacer negocios a tus espaldas con los Legan siendo amante de Neal, tenían planeado dejarte en la ruina. Chantajearte con esas fotos, a ti al magnate William Albert Andrew, que es lo que estaba pensando Anthea que te ibas aterrar y ceder a sus caprichos.

— Nunca pensé en casarme con Anthea ella corrió el rumor. Sabes que estaba concentrado en buscar a Candy y nadie supo darme su paradero, renuncio al hospital no hay registro que esté trabajando en un hospital o clínica pequeña, son ya cuatro años y no saber de ella me está matando, debí casarme con ella de inmediato sin avisar a nadie solo a sus madres del orfanato.

— ¿Crees que tu tía tuvo que ver en la desaparición de Candy?

— Desde un principio se opuso por ser Candy una huérfana tu sabes que eso a mí no me importo, si estuvo involucrada lo disimula muy bien.

— La piensas esperar toda la vida.

— Si, al menos saber que está bien y es feliz tal vez así pueda cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida tendría que escucharlo de su propia voz.

— Eres joven aun tienes treinta y cinco años, debes darte la oportunidad de conocer a otras mujeres. Sabes que tu relación con la señorita Candy en el mundo en que te mueves hace la relación más difícil, ella podía salir lastimada y muchas veces la familia está en contra.

— Sabes que estoy cansado de esas damas de sociedad solo quieren mi dinero, Candy era diferente por eso me enamore de ella. Mi familia me tiene sin cuidado llevo años trabajando sin descanso a veces quiero desaparecer irme a un lugar donde nadie me conozca.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo George?

— Si, tenemos que viajar a New York acuérdate que es el aniversario de la banca.

— Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Quieres reanudar la búsqueda?

— No lo sé...

— Existe la posibilidad de que esté casada

— Si es así quiero saberlo, me dolerá…

George salió de la biblioteca dejando solo a Albert con su dolor, pero el más que nadie ha sido testigo de la búsqueda que hizo por encontrarla sin resultados, y como se fue consumiendo poco a poco, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, se había convertido en un robot trabajo-casa-viajes, no volvió a involucrase con mujeres. Que muchas estaban dispuestas a calentar su cama.

 **Saint-Tropez**

— Al fin se durmió Will. Cedric intuía que algo pasaba con Candy. Vamos Candy suéltalo de una vez nos tenemos confianza.

— Cedric te estoy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero es el momento de regresar a Chicago no quiero atarte a mi lado, mereces ser feliz con una mujer que te amé que no tenga un pasado. Sabíamos que este momento llegaría y postergarlo sería hacernos más daño incluyendo a Will, para el seguirás siendo su tío.

— Sabes que me enamore de ti, déjame hablar por favor. Te ofrecí mi ayuda sin pedirte nada a cambio fuimos claros desde el principio no quiero hacerte sentir mal yo sabía que lugar ocupo en tu vida y si siempre supe que este día llegaría pero no pensé que demasiado pronto, Will es como mi hijo aunque para él sea su tío solo te pido que me dejes verlo en lo que se adapta a estar sin mí no quiero que le vaya afectar la separación, él debe saber quién es su padre y más adelante las circunstancias que te llevaron a alejarte de él, debes hablar con William y aclarar las cosas, hasta donde sé él no se ha casado, sé que no quisiste saber que acontecía con su vida pero sé habla que no ha podido olvidar a una mujer, tendrás que averiguar si tú eres esa mujer. Hace tiempo abrí una cuenta a tu nombre podrás vivir tranquilamente sin necesidad de trabajar, sé que te apasiona la medicina pero no me gustaría que descuidaras a Will, pronto entrara al kínder. Te ayudare si me lo pides en invertir tu dinero, pero primero debes hablar con William, eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Llegue tarde a tu vida pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Tengo que estar en un evento en New York me acompañaras, después viajaremos a Chicago a Instalarte.

— ¿Con quién dejaremos a Will?

— Llevaremos a Kendra para que estés tranquila.

— Te acompañare al evento sabes que ese ambiente me pone nerviosa, no quiero hacerte quedar mal.

— Solo tienes que ser tu misma, esas damas no se comparan contigo, quítate eso de que eres inferior.

Anochecía en New York cuando aterrizaba un jet privado, los esperaba un automóvil para llevarlos al hotel. Cedric le había comprado un vestido a Candy quería que se viera espectacular, sabía que William estaría en el evento. Después de que Candy acepto su ayuda viajo con él a Grecia él se ausentaba por sus negocios. Después de la infidelidad de su esposa que terminó en divorcio era visto con modelos en fiestas, saliendo de una discoteca de Londres, París, hasta que por circunstancias de la vida se encontró con Candy.

El exclusivo salón "Sussex" se vestía de gala banqueros hacían su arribo era el acontecimiento del año las familias de renombre juntas. Albert hacia su aparición con George era raro verlo en esos eventos, su porte al caminar era seguido por la mirada femenina.

— George estaré un rato y me iré.

— Que sean dos horas William. Se acercaron unos inversionistas a saludarlo. Cedric entraba al salón solo Will había enfermado no quería dejar sola a Candy. Observo a Albert de lejos su expresión le decía que no estaba a gusto.

— Cedric es un milagro verte en estos eventos eres escurridizo.

— Kristen, sabes que las multitudes de trabajo me sofocan, prefiero el ambiente de una discoteca.

Albert no aguantó las dos horas salió discretamente cabizbajo le dejo el carro a George la noche era agradable decidió caminar, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando escucho el impacto de dos autos corrió para ayudar, el chófer del taxi se bajó molesto a reclamar al conductor del automóvil particular que se había pasado el alto.

Candy abrazo a su hijo, no cedía la fiebre por lo que pidió un taxi para llevarlo al hospital, dejando a Kendra en el hotel, se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana. Albert al ver que discutían los señores miro por la ventanilla vio una cabellera rubia lacia que se tocaba la cabeza abrió la puerta preguntando si estaba bien al mismo tiempo llamaba a la ambulancia, el chófer del taxi se olvidó que llevaba pasajeros. Una Candy aturdida con los ojos cerrados pedía que la ayudara por favor su hijo estaba enfermo y lo llevaba al hospital.

— Ya viene la ambulancia el hospital está cerca, es mejor que permanezcas sentada déjame ver el golpe de tu cara. Albert se acerca al rostro de Candy en ese momento abre los ojos ella miraba borroso.

— ¡Candy! La expresión de Albert fue de asombro miro los brazos de Candy que abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

— ¡Albert! ¿Eres tú? Candy llevando su mano al rostro dándose un pequeño masaje.

— Si soy yo. Llegaron dos ambulancias Candy no quería separarse de su hijo, Albert le dijo que él se iba con el niño. Que la veía en el hospital.

— No te separes de el por favor.

Will iba en la camilla los paramédicos tomaron su temperatura, el niño no sufrió daño alguno.

Albert veía a Will se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos, escuchaba la respiración de Wiil sus mejillas rojas. Llegaban al hospital ya los esperaban. Albert se quedó en la sala de emergencias caminaba de un lado a otro.

Albert le mandaba un mensaje a George diciendo que estaba en el hospital Charleston con Candy. George leyó dos veces el mensaje se disculpó y se dirigió al hospital.

George entraba apresurado William y Candy en el hospital.

— William ¿Qué pasó?

— George, Candy iba en un taxi cuando fue impactado por otro auto, por cosas del destino decidí caminar y me acerque para ayudar. Los están revisando ya paso una hora… Ella tiene un hijo. La voz quebrada de Albert no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

— Señor Andrew.

— Si doctor.

— En un momento pasan a los pacientes a la habitación se quedaran esta noche en observación.

— Gracias. Albert mirando a George

— Es lo que tanto deseabas hace tiempo verla, el destino los vuelve a juntar en un hospital.

Albert abría la puerta respiro profundo, su corazón se aceleraba estaba más hermosa, la vio con una gasa en la frente el golpe había dejado parte de su rostro amoratado. Pero el la seguía viendo hermosa.

— ¡Candy! Las palabras no salían de su garganta pareciera que algo había obstruido su voz, todo lo que había dicho en silencio que llegado el momento le diría, estaba paralizado hasta que Candy le hablo.

— ¡Albert! Ahora soy yo la interna. Con una sonrisa que mostraba dolor no sabía Albert si era por el accidente ocurrido horas antes o por él. Mi hijo cómo esta quiero verlo.

— En un momento lo traerán ¿quieres que le avise a alguien? Palabras que fueron difícil de pronunciar para Albert no quería escuchar que ella estuviera casada.

— Si por favor en mi bolsa debe estar mi teléfono, puedes hacer la llamada por mí me siento mareada.

— Si claro. Albert busco en el bolso. Las manos le temblaban tomo el teléfono la imagen de pantalla era un niño rubio que corría. Al verlo detenidamente miro a Candy.

— Es tu hijo no puedo negártelo se llama William, busca el nombre de Cedric Zabat.

— ¡Cedric Zabat! ¿Es tu esposo? Lamento haber dicho esa palabra pero los celos salieron a flote, imaginarla casada era lo último que quería escuchar.

— Es un amigo, está en un evento en el salón "Sussex" iba a acompañarlo pero Will se enfermó.

Cedric tomo la llamada pero la voz no era de Candy, cuando Albert se presentó salió de inmediato del hospital. Will ya se encontraba en la habitación con su madre, el semblante indicaba que le temperatura había disminuido. Abrazado a su madre, Albert lo miraba con ternura tenía un hijo y no lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe Cedric entraba con cara de preocupación, viendo a Candy con un golpe en la frente. Will se gira y le grita tío Cedric le extiende los brazos.

— Todavía tienes algo de fiebre, ¿Candy qué paso?

— La fiebre subió pedí un taxi, nos chocaron. Cedric miro a William se preguntaba que hacia ahí como dio con Candy si estaban en el mismo lugar.

— William me puedes explicar ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

— Salí a caminar y escuche el golpe de los automóviles y me acerque ayudar. Los dos se dirigían miradas retadoras, Cedric reconocía que ese encuentro se iba a dar tarde o temprano y él estaba de más.

— Te agradezco la ayuda brindada, ellos son como mi familia. Esas palabras fueron mágicas para Albert no había nada entre ellos. Qué han dicho los doctores.

— No paso de unos golpes y el susto, Will no sufrió daño alguno, Candy usara collarín un mes, mañana serán dados de alta. Will se durmió en brazos de Cedric y se lo dio a su madre.

— ¿Podemos hablar William?

— Por supuesto vamos a la cafetería. George al ver salir a los dos caballeros de la habitación, conocía a Cedric.

— Te preguntaras mi relación con Candy, William. Somos amigos la ayude a esconderse de los Legan y de los Andrew. Albert se puso tenso su ceja se arqueo no entendía por qué Candy quería esconderse.

Ella te lo dirá en su momento, si estamos aquí es por qué Candy decidió volver, estuvimos en New York un tiempo, tu sabes que mi residencia es en Grecia. Vengo a América por cuestiones de negocio, no te voy a negar que me enamore de ella. Candy tenía planeado regresar a Chicago pasado mañana con Will. Supongo ahora te harás cargo así podre irme tranquilo y saber que estará bien.

— Tienes mi palabra.

— Si tu familia vuelve hacerle daño me la llevare y no la encontraras mucho menos a tu hijo.

Albert aun sin saber el motivo que llevo a Candy alejarse de su lado, sabía que ella se sentía insegura.

Seis meses después del accidente Candy estaba en el jardín con su hijo era un día cálido, Albert la visitaba todos los días comían y cenaban juntos, se iba hasta que su hijo se dormía después de leer un cuento. Había platicado con él sobre la familia Legan y su encierro. Las fotos que le mostraron de él y Anthea besándose, otras en la alcoba. Dejándole claro el compromiso de la pareja, después de darse cuenta de su embarazo prefirió desaparecer no podía estar a la altura de la familia Andrew, eran de distinta clase social-económica. Hasta nuestras amistades son diferentes, dijo Candy con un suspiro. Eliza Legan le había gritado que ella solo buscaba el dinero de su tío, una pobre huérfana que no sabe quiénes fueron sus padres seria el hazme reír en el círculo social de su tío "no sabes comportarte mírate las fachas que tienes pusiste tus ojos muy alto huérfana solo eres un capricho para mi tío". Esas palabras taladraban la cabeza de Candy nunca sería como esas chicas de sociedad que nacen en cuna de oro y sus problemas económicos resueltos le había tocado cuidar a varias en el hospital.

Albert le había dicho que eso para él no tenía importancia no quería una chica de aparador, personas superficiales que muchas veces son de mentalidad pobre, y que ella era distinta se había abierto paso por si sola era una mujer trabajadora y de eso tenía que sentirse orgullosa no de vestir las mejores marcas eso no hace a la persona, las cosas que obtienes por ti misma son las que disfrutaras más. Y para que su relación funcione debe quitarse ese estigma el dinero no lo es todo en la vida si tienes el corazón vacío.

— ¡Papi! El pony que me compraste me gusta mucho ya me subí, Jimmy me ayudo. Cargando a su hijo y besando a Candy.

— Bueno campeón ve con Jimmy lleven a Pegaso al establo. Albert se voltea para ponerse frente a Candy. Otra vez triste mi amor. Candy le sonrió.

— Estoy bien Albert. Abrazándolo y recostándose en su pecho, él le acariciaba sus rizos que habían regresado aunque también le gustaba con su cabellera lacia se lo había dicho. ¿Cuándo estarás lista para darme el sí? Will ya quiere un hermanito o hermanita un coqueto Albert haciendo un guiño.

— Acepto mi amor, acepto ser tu esposa.

Albert la alzo y giro con ella ambos riendo a carcajadas aun en sus brazos se apodero de sus labios después de no saber de ella le daría el tiempo necesario, él la apoyaría su fiel amigo George le dijo que le tuviera paciencia, para ella sería un cambio como saltar de un paracaídas. Mientras podría cortejarla de nuevo y poco a poco guiarla a lo que sería su nueva vida de ahora en adelante sin perder su esencia de la que se había enamorado.

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios de antemano.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**C** **APITULO 2**_

Candy tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía que se habían tomado en la hacienda de Lakewood una foto familiar una rama de un árbol fue el fondo, Will y su hermana Adeline arriba de la rama ambos abrazos por su padre sonriente, Candy cargaba al pequeño Albert "Bert" de cariño de seis meses. Pasaba su dedo en cada rostro como si fuera un toque mágico y sus seres queridos sintieran esa caricia cálida donde quiera que se encontraran se cumplirían tres semanas de la partida de sus hijos, Will en Canadá con sus amigos, Adeline no quiso fiesta pidió a sus padres un viaje con sus mejores amigas al extranjero, deseo que fue concedido por su padre, el pequeño Bert se pasaría unos días en el hogar de Pony, lugar que disfrutaba mucho era tan parecido a su madre con esas esmeraldas que habían hechizado a su padre. Cinco años de feliz matrimonio se podía notar en la imagen plasmada para el recuerdo.

La familia era perseguida por la prensa sensacionalista hecho que tenía molesto a Albert, el cuidaba la privacidad de sus hijos y de su esposa que la amaba con locura. Al regarse como pólvora que el magnate William Albert Andrew se había casado en secreto con una joven que no pertenecía a la misma clase social que él, los reporteros, revistas querían tener la nota de la pareja, apostados con sus cámaras a la distancia a cada paso que daba la pareja, Albert era un esposo hogareño él había deseado siempre tener una familia disfrutar de sus hijos y esposa el tiempo que fuera necesario, cuando su hijo mayor fue al colegio las revistas de espectáculos no sabían que él era padre de un hermoso niño, el revuelo vino después con la boda y el nacimiento de Adeline y su ingreso al colegio donde acudía su hermano Will, Albert llevaba de la mano a sus dos hijos una Adeline sonriente alzando su manita en forma de saludo movimiento que se le daba natural, Candy empezaba con nauseas matutinas por recomendación médica guardaría reposo, el tercer embarazo fue diferente, su baja de peso tenía preocupado a Albert se había llevado el trabajo a casa algo con lo que no estaba a gusto, llegando a su casa era el esposo y padre, el trabajo se quedaba fuera al cerrar la puerta. Sus hijos eran los más felices de tenerlo y que fuera por ellos al colegio, Will a sus escasos ocho años se daba cuenta de las miradas femeninas que iban dirigidas a su padre, a su mente venía cuando miraba a su madre sus ojos brillaban y el beso que le daba cada que llegaba a casa.

 _ **O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

Mi entorno ha cambiado los pocos muebles con los que vivía, ahora no queda nada de ellos son otros los que me rodean. Una pequeña cama de segunda mano que me esperaba y arropaba al llegar de mis noches de guardia del hospital, mi fiel almohada la que muchas veces absorbió mis lágrimas, en mis días de nostalgia tal vez el clima lluvioso, el cambio de estación que se yo, era cuando me preguntaba ¿por qué fui abandonada por mis padres? ¿Cuál fue el motivo que los llevo a abandonarme? Un suspiro Les estaré agradecida por dejarme en ese maravilloso lugar no pudieron escoger otro mejor les diría si los tuviera en frente. Aunque mi esposo dedico una búsqueda para encontrar algún familiar, los resultados fueron nulos. Le dije que parara no quería darme falsas esperanzas de encontrarlos.

Doy gracias a la vida por que puso en mi camino a un hombre maravilloso, me enamore perdidamente como una adolescente de él, no tome en cuenta la distancia abismal de nuestras clases sociales y económicas que nos separaban… Él siempre tan sencillo para mí no era el magnate era simplemente Albert como le gusta que le llame desde que lo conocí en el hospital, al ver mi temor me decía que para él no era importante mi procedencia sino lo que llevamos dentro tocando mi corazón con su dedo, solo ese contacto bastaba para que mi cuerpo reaccionara y él lo sabía, nuestro noviazgo lo manteníamos en secreto, era divertido disfrazarnos para poder disfrutarnos como cualquier pareja normal. Hasta que me llevo a esa cena familiar donde todo cambio…

Nunca me preocupe por conocer a su familia tal vez en mi interior tenía pánico, siempre postergaba ese encuentro y el me daba mi espacio no quería obligarme, en esa cena conocí a los Legan y a su tía Elroy, desde un principio me di cuenta que no fui para nada de su agrado hablaban mucho de una señorita Anthea, hecho que tenía molesto a Albert, transcurrieron las semanas cuando recibo la llamada de Sara Legan ya saben que paso en su residencia me mantuvieron cautiva, me enseñaron las fotos de Albert con Anthea, mi corazón se partió en dos me sentí usada muy en el fondo sabía que Albert me amaba, pero ver esas imágenes el coraje pudo más, sus sonrisas maquiavélicas me indicaron cuál era su propósito… separarnos, días de encierro con escaso alimento jugaron con mi mente, las palabras de Eliza hacían eco en mi cabeza, era mejor dejarlo ir para que el no tuviera problemas con su familia por más que quise olvidarlo no pude y más porque en mi vientre ya se estaba formando un hijo fruto de nuestro amor sin saberlo todavía.

Cedric llego como caído del cielo, no busque a Albert tal vez ese fue mi error pero tenía miedo de lo que su familia podía hacerme, pudo más el miedo que mi amor por él por lo que decidí desaparecer con la ayuda que me ofrecía Cedric Zabat. Ahora me alegro él está felizmente casado con Kristen y viven en Grecia mantuvimos la amistad y el seguirá siendo el tío de Will y mis otros hijos que lo adoran, lo han visitado en sus vacaciones, mientras yo me quedo disfrutar a mi esposo hacer el amor con él sonrojo como dos adolescentes que serán sorprendidos es algo que nos excita, como todo matrimonio ha habido días buenos y también nubarrones pero es mejor recordar los agradables que te dejan con una sonrisa.

Su familia se mantuvo alejada no quise a los Legan cerca, su tía Elroy viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando es una señora ya mayor, aunque no me lo ha dicho puede más su orgullo herido sé que en el fondo de su corazón me ha aceptado.

La seguridad que ha puesto mi amado me mantiene tranquila sobre todo por mis hijos el acoso que sufrimos cada que ponemos un pie en un evento me atemoriza luces destellantes por todos lados, no he podido acostumbrarme a eso ni me acostumbrare, mi esposo siempre tan protector con nosotros, estaba consciente del giro que daría mi vida al aceptar casarme con el magnate William A. Andrew como lo conocen, siempre están al pendiente que vestido usare y de que marca, el precio, etc… he reciclado vestidos aunque a mi esposo no le guste, combinados con otros accesorios quedan perfectos siento dolor usarlos una vez, hago subastas lo recaudado va ha una institución de caridad, son diseños exclusivos que están en mi guardarropa días antes que sea presentada la temporada nueva de colores y diseños mi esposo hace una reservación exclusiva para mí y nuestra hija, en París, Milán en ocasiones en New York por lo que nadie más tiene un diseño igual al mío de eso se ha encargado mi esposo que su esposa sea única, no es maravilloso «sonríe» cada fotografía mía tiene un valor que es donado a diferentes orfanatos incluyendo imágenes de mis hijos, no es que pareciera ser aprovechada pero si de algo sirve usar mi imagen que sea en beneficio de otras personas. A ese acuerdo llegue con mi esposo aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo, él había contratado un buffet de abogados para que mis fotos no fueran publicadas… Las mujeres podemos usar otras formas de convencimientos ustedes me entienden. «Guiño»

Mi inseguridad me llevo a hablar con su fiel amigo George Johnson que es el padrino de mis hijos junto con Cedric y kristen, me busco una institutriz para que me diera clases de etiqueta, mi primera aparición en público como la señora Andrew fue en la inauguración del museo "Sharik" mi amado estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, tenía que dejar mis miedos a un lado pero ser el foco de atención fue algo traumatizante para mí, los reflectores cada que volteaba, había invitado a Christine al evento yo la alumna y ella la maestra ese sería mi examen final al concluir el evento la sonrisa que me dirigió mi querida Christine había pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba, no volví a mi profesión de enfermera me dedique a mi familia y acompañar a mi esposo cuando él me lo pedía, al igual que yo no disfruta esos eventos son sofocantes pero es algo que no podemos hacer a un lado, esta vida le toco vivir a él y yo la acepte al momento de ser su esposa. Hoy es nuestro aniversario solo estaremos nosotros la servidumbre tiene el fin de semana libre.

Candy depositaba la imagen que había llevado a su pecho recordando los momentos que ha disfrutado, vivido con su familia. Toma en sus manos la copa de vino que se había servido, se sienta en su mueble favorito al pasar el líquido por su garganta, suspiro los recuerdos lo tenían tan vivos como si fuera ayer.

— ¡Candy! Que haces con la luz apagada. Se levanta y corre a sus brazos abiertos, ahí en su pecho donde se siente segura rodeada por esos fuertes brazos.

— ¡Bienvenido! Mi amor, ¡feliz aniversario! Mirando a su esposo que a pesar del tiempo lo amaba como el primer día.

— ¿Haz llorado?

— Solo algo de nostalgia sabes que los días lluviosos me deprimen y con mis hijos fuera.

— Vamos a arreglarnos para el concierto y después nos vamos a celebrar. Besando a su esposa, él prefería quedarse y hacerle el amor. Pero ella estaba entusiasmada con el concierto "El último de los Mohicanos" era una presentación de gala.

Como era de esperarse la pareja que llenaría las portadas del día siguiente por su sencillez y nadie podía negar lo guapos que eran siendo una de las parejas más sólidas.

Ocuparon su palco las luces se apagan se empiezan a escuchar sonidos de aves, el sonido del agua corriendo, voces llamando, los instrumentos de viento de madera terminan dando ese toque que los transporto a la madre selva, al mirar a su esposa con los ojos cerrados moviéndose disfrutando de la música se quedó maravillado, dos horas disfrutaron como si estuvieran ahí en uno de sus viajes, compartiendo con una tribu, deslizando su mano para tocar el agua, una ave, corriendo como dos chiquillos.

— Fue realmente hermoso mi amor, gracias por traerme.

— Estoy para complacerte. Besando a su esposa esperando que se desalojara un poco el teatro, sus escoltas esperan fuera del palco. Había hecho una reservación en un restaurante.

La cena en un exclusivo restaurante ya los esperaban, fueron recibidos por el dueño tener a la pareja en su negocio era un halago, eran contadas las veces que la pareja salía a una cena íntima, lo que no sabía la prensa que ellos eran maestros del disfraz y muchas veces pasaron desapercibidos.

Degustando el sabor del vino acompañado de comida italiana, la lluvia había cesado, tal vez fue el vino, la música del concierto el rostro de su amada esposa resplandecía con cada sonrisa, con el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron y que él no quería ser dado de alta estaba dispuesto a pagar un mes por estar internado al cuidado de la rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda. Salieron abrazados como adolescentes rumbo a su residencia, con la ayuda de George y el ama de llaves decoró la alcoba principal. Estarían solos faltaban dos días para la llegada de sus hijos.

— Albert pero como… nuestra habitación nunca dejaras de sorprenderme mi amor.

— Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida misma, rosando sus labios bajo el cierre del vestido, besaba su cuello, el vestido cayó al suelo. Entre caricias y susurros sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su esposa, su espalda, sus glúteos, pegándola hacia él, besándola con devoción, años de matrimonio juntos no se cansaba de amar a su esposa.

— Eres hermosa mi amor, sabes que me gusta verte desnuda, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios con desesperación, sus brazos la apretaban a su cuerpo, la cargo depositándola en la cama, Candy quiso desvestirlo pero él no se lo permitió.

— No mi amor déjame disfrutarte primero, haz estado en mi mente desde la mañana quería llegar y arrancarte el vestido, hacerte el amor donde te encontraras.

— ¡Albert! Mi amor. Los gemidos que hacia su esposa lo excitaban más. Se quitó la ropa observando a su esposa, les fascinaba ver esa mirada de deseo en ella.

Después de entregarse como si fuera la primera vez, entrelazaban sus manos, Albert la tenía sobre su pecho, ella se había quedado dormida su respiración pausada así se lo decía, el recordaba, los enfrentamientos con su tía Elroy.

 _ **Flasback**_

— William, en que estabas pensando en fijarte en una muchacha de ese nivel, es una locura, no tiene clase, estás ignorado un gran hecho William.

— ¿Cuál si se puede saber?

— Ella nunca será una de nosotros. Debí casarme contigo mi amor el mismo día que te conocí. Albert besando su mano, haz demostrado estar a la altura y más arriba de muchas personas que me rodean, además de ser hermosa y alegre eres rica en bondad, ese corazón enorme que tienes, en mi grandiosa familia no hay nadie que se te compare.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

— En una horas más llegaran mis hijos, mientras los espero abrazada de mi esposo, recuerdo las palabras de Kristen.

Eres joven, tu esposo es muy atractivo y no se diga millonario se puede decir que tienes una vida perfecta, que muchas mujeres desearan estar en tu lugar, pero William te ama eso no lo dudes nunca, te puso por encima de su familia, te cuida, te protege, el brillo de su mirada cuando te busca y te encuentra. Eres una mujer afortunada Candy, si algo necesitas un consejo no dudes en pedírmelo. Sé cuánto te estima Cedric y por ti el me vio con otros ojos, así que estoy endeuda contigo mujer. Candy sonreía ante el recuerdo de esas palabras.

Tengo una hermosa familia, un esposo maravilloso, los lujos y todo lo que me rodea desde que mi vida cambio, pero yo Candy White sigo siendo la misma por dentro que es lo más importante.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
